


Chocolate Chip I Love Yous

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, There are cookies involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: A ficlet to the prompt: The way you said I love you: when baking chocolate chip cookies.





	Chocolate Chip I Love Yous

Something was burning, of that Teyla was sure. She stepped cautiously into her room, sniffing but seeing no fire. Instead there was Ronon with one of the portable ovens they were handing out these days, looking sheepish with a tray of burnt cookies next to him.

“I’m trying to make those Earth cookies you like,” Ronon said, gesturing to the oven and then the bowl of dough next to it. “Burn the first batch but I think the second might be alright.” He opened up the oven a little to look inside. “Not burnt yet but I’m not sure how to tell when their done.”

Teyla laughed as she crossed the room and took a look.

“I think they’re done.”

Teyla hummed her agreement as Ronon opened the oven door wider to take them out. The smell of the second batch of cookies were much more agreeable.

Ronon watched her face light up with delight as she smelled them. It was perhaps the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“I love you.” He said. He hadn't plan it, surprised himself actually. He always envisioned saying those words to her, perhaps out on the docks or surrounded by their fallen enemies. Never like this, with oven mitts on both hands and raw dough clinging to his tunic and one of his dreads.

But, when she closed the distance between them, touching her lips to his, he realized it was perfect.


End file.
